Rollaro Oneshots
by rollaroclintasha
Summary: A collection of oneshots for the ship Rollaro, AKA Amanda Rollins and Nick Amaro from Law and Order: SVU
1. You Don't Touch Her

**After a case, Olivia, Barba, Nick and Amanda go out to a bar together. When a man comes onto Amanda and won't take no for an answer, he's gotta deal with a very pissed off Nick Amaro.**

"Amanda, you were fantastic! That guy never saw it coming!" Olivia laughs, referring to earlier, when Amanda clocked their suspect, rendering him unconscious so Fin could make the arrest.

"Yeah, Liv told me about it earlier. You were totally badass, Rollins!" Barba laughs, pulling Olivia against him and pressing a kiss to her temple.

"It was nothing, really. I just did what I had to do." Amanda blushes and shakes her head.

Nick smiles, throwing an arm around the blonde detective. His dark eyes twinkle, and Amanda snuggles against him. The case was open and shut, and the guy was taking a plea deal so Barba wouldn't spend any time at all in court. Even with the plea deal, the rapist would still get 20 years in prison and be on the sex offender's registry for the rest of his life. It was a good day for the Special Victims Unit.

After a few minutes of chatter, Amanda clears her throat. "Alright, guys, I'll be back in a sec, gotta go to the bathroom." She untangles herself from Nick and stands, walking off.

The chatter continues, switching from the case today to little Noah Benson. "So how's the little guy doing?" Nick asks, and Barba and Olivia both smile.

"Well, he said his first word today!" Olivia exclaims, and Nick grins.

"Really? What was it?" Nick inquires, and he could swear he's never seen Barba smile harder than in that minute. Liv notices the glowing grin on the ADA, and simply rolls her eyes at her boyfriend.

"He said _Dada!_ " Barba crows, clearly happy that Noah considers him his father. He hasn't officially adopted the boy yet, but he sure will if and when he and Olivia get married.

Nick checks his watch after a little more conversation. _Amanda has been gone a long time,_ Nick thinks. And she has, it's been nearly 15 minutes.

"I'm going to go see what's holding Amanda up," Nick says. He walks towards the bathroom, and as he's passing the back exit he can hear shouting. He pauses.

"GET OFF ME!" someone shouts, and in his very soul Nick knows that it's Amanda.

"Olivia! Barba!" Nick shouts, and when they look over they see Nick frantically waving them over.

With them signalled, Nick makes a break for the door, desperate to get to Amanda. As he's running out, he hears her scream again, and this time, he can feel his heart shatter in chest. "NICK! NICK, HELP ME!" Amanda screams, and she can't even see him yet. She doesn't even know he's coming yet, and still she's screaming for him.

It breaks his heart and also angers Nick. Whoever is hurting Amanda is going to _pay,_ that's for sure.

He rushes out, just in time to see a large, burly guy hit Amanda, hard. "Shut up, bitch!" he growls, and slams Amanda against the brick wall. Nick runs up and slams the guy hard in the ribcage. The guy stumbles and nearly falls, only to catch his balance and swing at Nick, which the detective easily ducks, and hits the man in the face, knocking him down.

"You don't touch her," Nick states simply, punching the man again when he rises. This time, he is knocked unconscious, and Nick immediately turns to face Amanda, who is being cared for by Olivia and Barba. There's a scratch underneath her collarbone, her shirt is ripped to shreds, and an already forming bruise or two on her face, an especially nasty one underneath and around her eye. As soon as Nick starts heading for Amanda, Olivia goes to her attacker, pulling out the pair of handcuffs that she always has on her.

Nick approaches Amanda slowly, unsure of how she's going to react.

She suddenly takes two large steps forward, and throws herself into Nick's arms. Surprised by the sudden action, Nick has to take a step back to brace himself. He wraps his arms around Amanda and holds her tightly to his chest as she begins to cry.

"Thank you," she whispers into his shirt. "I-I was walking back from the bathroom, and all of a sudden he just grabbed me and pushed me outside. I tried to fight him off, I really tried, but he was so huge, I couldn't get a good hit in. I just... I started screaming, and I was just praying that you would come and save me. Thank you, Nick. Thank you for saving me,"

"You know you don't have to thank me, I'm never going to let anything happen to you." Nick tells her.

"I hate to break this up, but Olivia and I are going to take this dirtbag to the precinct, and you should probably take Amanda to the hospital, it looks like he hit her pretty hard." Barba says, and when Amanda begins to protest, he tells her that she needs to get checked for a concussion. When Olivia and Nick both agree, she finally gives in.

"You guys go, I'll get your stuff and bring it to Rollins' apartment in the morning, call me if you end up staying the night at the hospital." Olivia tells them, hauling up the now-awakening asshole that had attacked Amanda.

Barba takes off his coat and wraps Amanda in it, to cover what's left of the shreds of her shirt.

As they walk to the car, Nick hears Amanda thank him again, quietly this time, and stops to turn to look her in the eye. "Amanda, you don't _ever_ have to thank me for saving you. I love you, and I can't imagine my life without you. I have no idea how I would survive if anything happened to you. I saved myself back there just as much as I saved you. I won't ever let anyone lay a finger on you again, I promise. I'm just sorry I couldn't there sooner. I love you, Amanda Rollins, more than you will ever know."

"I love you too, Nick Amaro."


	2. Where Is He?

**The SVU squad is at the scene of a nasty explosion, and Amanda goes nearly mad when she can't find Nick. Established Rollaro, and also, in some future fics, I will include Barson, which I do ship(you may have noticed in** ** _You Don't Touch Her_** **, the first chapter). I'll also include some other ships that I like, mainly Barson(Barba x Olivia) and Barisi(Barba x Carisi). They won't be the feature of the chapters, it will always be Rollaro, but I will include them as side-ships.**

 _Boom!_ The explosion wrecks the entire building, and sends Olivia, Amanda, and Carisi flying. Olivia hits a nearby police van and is stunned as she slumps to the ground, but she's still conscious. Amanda flies backward and her body hits the concrete first, and then her head smacks against afterwards. Carisi saw the blast coming, and manages to twist in the air so that he can land face down, arms outstretched to soften the blow. It works, he catches himself for the most part, although he lands awkwardly and sprains his wrist.

"Amanda!" his voice is fuzzy at first, but then she's sure, there's someone saying her name over and over. Cringing at the terrible headache, she opens her eyes against the bright sunlight and, once her vision clears, can make out Carisi kneeling over her.

"Amanda..." he says again, smiling when he notices her eyes open.

"Ow... what happened?" Amanda sits up, holding her head. It's throbbing, and when she reaches around she feels a wet, warm, sticky liquid on her hand. Her head is bleeding. _Wonderful._

"Barton must have detonated the bomb. The building was empty, except for him." Carisi explains. Amanda closes her eyes again, and as she tries to focus on what is going on, it all comes back. James Barton, late thirties, was a serial rapist and murderer, and when they'd finally tracked him down, he had barricaded himself in an abandoned apartment building with his formally sexually abusive mother. He'd alleged that he had a bomb, and would kill himself and his mother if any policemen had gone in. They'd sent Nick in through a back exit, and he'd managed to get Barton's mother out, but now that Amanda thought about it, she never saw him before the explosion went off. Did he get out of the building before the explosion went off? Was he still alive? _Nick._ Her eyes shoot open.

"Carisi! Carisi, do you see Nick?" Amanda stands, and Carisi is there to catch her when her head spins and she stumbles back.

"Woah, woah, Rollins, slow down, you whacked your head pretty hard." Carisi says, but she shakes her head. No. She has to get to Nick.

"No! I have to find Nick! I have to find him." Amanda breaks free of his arms and stumbles ahead, to where she can see Fin and some of the NYPD officers have gathered around the burning rubble of the building.

"Fin!" she calls out, and the detective turns at the sound of his name.

"Rollins, are you okay?" Fin asks when he sees Amanda stumbling towards him.

"Fin, do you see Nick anywhere? Where's Nick? Did he get out?"

"Amanda, you've gotta slow down." Fin says, holding an arm out to stabilize the blonde detective.

"Will everyone _stop_ telling me to slow down? What I need to do right now is find Nick!" Amanda exclaims. "Where is he? Fin, _where is Nick_?"

Fin sighs. "I didn't see him or Mrs. Barton come out of the building before the bomb went off. I think he's still in there. I'm sorry, Amanda."

"No," Amanda whispers. "No. Nick. Nick! Nick! NICK!" Amanda screams, starting to run towards the burning building. Fin grabs her, practically lifts the small woman off the ground to keep her from running into the apartment building. Just as he grabs her, a loud screeching and rumbling sound is heard as more of the building frame collapses.

"NICK!" Amanda yells.

She's struggling less now, starting to cry. But then they hear it. A faint yell, from just inside the flames. Amanda freezes, and then screams again. "NICK?"

Now they hear it. It's faint, but it's there, and it's definitely Nick. "Amanda!"

Fin lets Amanda go at this point. She rushes to the edge of the flames. "Nick?" she calls into the burning abyss.

Another, louder, "Amanda!" and then she sees him. Well, a silhouette, a man helping someone else along. And then he breaks through the worst of the flames and the smoke and she can see him. Really see him. He seems, for the most part, okay. Part of his shirt is singed and burned but his skin seems fine. He has a nasty cut above his eye, and his lip is split. He's got Mrs. Barton's arm around him, an she seems slightly more hurt than he is. But all Amanda can focus on is the fact that Nick's _here._ Nick's alive, Nick's okay. He comes out of the flames, hands Mrs. Barton off to one of the NYPD officers, and walks towards Amanda.

"Nick," Amanda whispers, once Nick is close enough to her to hear.

"Amanda," Nick whispers back, and then they're in each other's arms, and Nick's arms are around Amanda's waist, his face buried in the crook of her neck and her arms are around his neck, and her feet are well off the ground. Nick starts crying, and Amanda's been crying since she thought he was gone, but now they're crying because they are just so relieved. Relieved to be back in each other's arms. Nick had though he was gone for good and that he would never get to see Amanda again, never get to hear her voice or see her laugh. Never watch her fall asleep again, never see that peace come over her face. Never play with her and Frannie in the park on lazy Sundays again.

Amanda had thought that she had lost the love of her life, and she was so terrified that she would never get to be in his arms again, never get to feel that safe again. She would never get to wake up to him again, never get to see that lazy smile cross his face when his eyes opened and he leaned forward to kiss her. She would never hear his lazy morning voice again, that raspy tone that he only had when he first woke up.

But here they were. They were back in each other's arms, and that was all that mattered.

 **Okay if you haven't figured out that I love angsty Rollaro fics yet, I'm telling you now. I LOVE angsty Rollaro fics.**


	3. More

**A drunken one night stand turns into a fluffy morning chat. Amanda doesn't think Nick will want any more than sex, but she couldn't be more wrong.**

Amanda's eyes flicker open as the sunlight streams in through the open window. _Huh, that's funny, I don't have a window... where am I?_ Amanda thought, and then felt the arm around her waist and the chest pressed against her back.

Rolling over, she nearly screams when she sees, of all the people she could have had a drunken one night stand with, Nick. Nick Amaro.

Oh, dear God. She had loved Nick for so long, but never planned to actually do anything about it. Sighing and shaking her head at herself, Amanda gently untangles herself from a still-sleeping Nick, and starts to get dressed.

Just as she's buttoning up her blouse, Nick groans softly and his eyes flutter open. Amanda freezes, waiting for him to react. "Amanda?" he murmurs, eyes half-lidded and voice thick with sleep.

"Um, yeah?" Amanda's voice cracks.

"Where are you going, 'Manda?" he pushes himself onto his forearm and rubs the sleep from his eyes with the other hand.

"Um, I'm leaving. It was a one night stand, right?" Amanda asks, and she tries to act detached and like she really didn't care whether or not the answer was yes, but Amanda had to clear her throat three times during that very short moment.

Nick's awake now, really awake. "Is that what you want? Just a one night stand?"

"Well, it doesn't matter what I want, because it's a one night stand to you, right?" Amanda still seems way too interested in his answer.

Nick knows her, better than he knows anyone, because they were best friends for three years before last night. He knows that's the tone of voice she uses when she's just trying to tell someone what they want to hear. He almost smiles, because if that's not what she wants then maybe she wants more. Because he does. He really does want more.

"God, Amanda, _no_ , that's not what I want. That was never what I wanted. Since the first day I walked into the precinct, I have wanted so much more than just a one night stand with you. I have wanted the whole thing. Amanda, I want you, always. I want to go on dates and cuddle and someday maybe even get married. I want to have the little white picket fence dream with you, Amanda. I don't just want more, I want _everything._ " Nick breathes out all at once. Amanda stares at Nick for a moment and she nearly has him thinking that he's misjudged her, that he's just terrified her out of her wits, but then she's smiling and jumping across the bed and into Nick's arms and he's just so, so happy.

And he finally has more.


End file.
